Devil Jin
Devil Jin (also called "Debiru Jin") was first introduced in Tekken 3 as a NPC (N'on-'''P'layable 'C'haracter). He is a playable character as of Tekken 5 and returned to every game released after. Devil Jin represents Jin Kazama after the Devil Gene, an inherent gene of the Mishima family, takes over him. Devil Jin's appearance remains close to his human form, but with added demonic traits, such as forward pointing horns, tattoos, bones protuding from his forearm and he is paler. However, Devil Jin made cameo appearances in Jin's Tekken 4 and Tekken 3 endings. According to Devil Jin's Tekken 5/Tekken 5: Dark Ressurection Story Mode. Devil Jin is a main villian in the Tekken series along with Jinpachi Mishima. In Devil Jin's Tekken 5 ending, he absorbs Jinpachi's power. Personality Devil Jin is extremely arrogant, aggressive and brooding. He seeks to achieve ultimate power, and will do what ever it takes to achieve it. He is also very sadistic, as he has a habit of laughing at the suffering of his foes during his win animations. In Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Devil Jin appears to be confident after beating Devil Kazuya. His personality is in fact different than his game counterpart as he acts more similarly to his human form. Powers and Abilities Devil Jin is a powerful demon with supernatural powers and an awesome fighter with great strength that is a force to be reckon with. Devil Jin's fighting style is an updated version of Jin's Tekken 3 and Tekken Tag Tournament style, thus switching back to a Mishima-style gameplay and retaining many of their signature moves. Unlike most Mishimas, Devil Jin is well rounded and varied: while Heihachi excels in pressuring the opponent and Kazuya in performing heavy damaging punishers, Devil Jin is good with both, making him a powerful force. This doesn't mean that anyone who picks Devil Jin is instanctly good, at all: Devil Jin requires a certain amount of skill and pratice, because most of his good moves and launchers are easy to see and heavily punishable, so incorrectly punishing the opponent can leave the player open to huge damage. In order to use him effectively, one must wait for the opponent to make a mistake, or using his great pressure tools and force him to make a mistake. His laser attacks and flight shouldn’t be used carelessly, lest he be left wide open to punishment, but he actually does have techniques that utilize his flight and powers that are quick enough to use out of hand. Also, while his transition to a flight stance are not safe on block, he's actually hard to punish properly. '''Fighting style Jin's fighting style in Tekken 3 mixes Mishima Style Fighting Karate as well as Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts, before switching to traditional Karate from Tekken 4 onwards. Devil Jin retains this old fighting style, along with some demonic abilities of his own. Like His father Devil, He fires an red laser and can use telekinesis. Namco X Capcom Devil Jin appeared in Namco X Capcom but without wings and horns, like in the original Tekken Tag Tournament. Trivia *Devil Jin's style of fighting is available for use with custom characters in Soulcalibur V and you can even create him in character creation. *Unlike his father his Devil Jin form has fallen angel wings instead of demon wings Gallery Devil Jin - Full-body CG Art Image - Tekken 6.png|Devil Jin in Tekken 6 666px-Devil_Jin_-_CG_Art_Image_-_Tekken_6_Bloodline_Rebellion.jpg|Another Devil Jin picture Devil_Jin_-_Evil_Laugh_Win_Animation_-_Tekken_5.jpg|Evil Laugh! DEVILJIN.png|Evil Face Devil Jin.jpg Devil_jin_TTT2prologue2.jpg|Devil Jin in Blood Vengence ajej.jpg|Devil Jin's berserk, feral form in Blood Vengence deviljin-tekken7-render.jpg DevilJinTTT2.jpg iu4.jpg k6t.jpg D_Jin_Blood_Vengeance_panel_1.jpg Devil_Jin_(T5_DR).jpg Devil_Jin_-_Profile_Section_-_TTT2.jpg Devil_Jinscreen028.jpg Videos Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tekken Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:On & Off Villains Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Alter-Ego Category:Mutated Villains Category:Monsters Category:Recurring villain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Mass Murderer Category:Amoral Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Male Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Leader Category:Xenophobes Category:Bosses Category:Egotist Category:Fragment Villains Category:Son of Hero Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Possessor Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighter Category:Fearmongers Category:Supervillains Category:Supernatural Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Playstation All Stars Villains